An Innocent Lie
by Jaimewwf
Summary: When Mark Callaway happens upon a woman on the side of the road with amnesia, what will he do when an innocent lie comes about?


**An Innocent Lie**

(Prologue)  
Alita looked around the dark highway. Her and her friends were on the way home from Spring Break and got in a fight. Alita had no idea WHAT she was thinking when she told them to pull over and she grabbed her two bags and guitar from the car and got out.

She checked her cell phone. Still no signal. 12:30 at night. It was Friday night and she knew she was somewhere outside of Houston. She remembered her friends say it was 75 miles to Houston just before the fight and she could see some sort of city lights, but they seemed as far away as the stars. She heard a car coming and debated whether to flag them down or hide.

She kept walking and saw the car drive past and then stop a couple of feet in front of her. She felt panic set in as two guys in their early twenties got out. She checked her cell again, still no signal.

"What's up baby?" She heard one say.

She turned and began to run back toward the opposite direction. She felt one grab her and knock her on the ground. She felt the other reach for the buttons on her shirt and she kicked and hit whatever she could. She felt her head slam into the ground as she heard another vehicle stop and saw a huge man begin too throw the guys off her. All she saw was darkness.

(Chapter 1)  
Mark picked the young woman up and her belongings up and placed them in his truck. He was on his way home from a local show when he'd seen the car. He'd thought it was someone with car trouble's until he saw them on the ground and heard the woman's screams. He looked over at the now unconscious girl. He pulled out his cell and called his doctor.

"Dr. Michaels, this is Mark Callaway. I found a young woman being attacked could you meet me at the ranch?" He asked, looking over at her once more.

"Yeah I'll see you there." He said.

Mark pulled up thirty minutes later. Dr. Michaels and Brian, the chief of police and his brother-in-law were waiting for him.

"Where is she?" The doctor asked.

"In the truck but she's unconscious." Mark answered.

"You mean she's not dead?" The doctor questioned.

"Hell no she's not dead." Mark snapped, looking in the truck at the beautiful young woman.

"Well we've had eight girls turn up in a month this way. Two guys rape them and then kill them." Brain explained.

"There were two guys but I didn't get a good look at them or the car." Mark explained.

"Maybe she'll remember." Brian said, nodding toward the truck.

Mark carried her inside and laid her in his bed.

"They'll be looking for her to finish the job." Brian stated as the doctor examined her. "Maybe she can travel with you."

"What?" Mark asked, as he saw the young girl begin to stir.

"What? Who are you people? Where am I?" She asked.

"You speak English?" The doctor asked.

"No I speak Chinese." She snapped.

"Well I just figured maybe you were…"

"I was born here." She answered.

"Good you remember." The doctor smiled.

"Tell us about the two men who attacked you." Brian said.

"What two men?" She asked.

"Okay let's start with basics. What's your name?" Brian asked.

"Alita Maria Santos." She said, sitting up.

"Birthday?" He asked, taking notes in his little notebook.

"August 10th, 1983." She answered.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, hopeful.

"Graduation." She answered.

"College?" He asked.

"High School." She answered sadly.

"How old were you then?" Brian asked.

"17." She answered sadly.

"So you would be going to college." He said.

"No I had to be 18 so I didn't apply before graduation." She answered.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Chicago." She answered.

"Parents?" He asked.

"Died when I was 15, I got emancipated. I work at…..at……A-Club." She said.

The doctor shown a light in her eyes while Brian and Mark left the room.

"She hasn't worked there for almost 6 years." Brian told him. "The owner said she had no family. Worked hard, funny, beautiful, smart, and exotic. That's her."

"Definitely." Mark said as they re-entered the room.

"Where am I?" She asked again.

"My house." Mark said, standing by the bed, crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Mark Callaway. Your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend? How old am I?" She asked, looking at the older man standing by the bed.

"22, almost 23." Mark answered. "This is 2005."

Alita felt the tears threaten to fall why couldn't she remember?

"Don't force it, it will come back gradually." The doctor said, leaving the room to talk to Mark.

Mark called his boss after they'd both left.

"Vince its Mark. Can I bring someone on the road for awhile?" He asked.

Mark went on to explain the situation to his boss, knowing the secret was safe with Vince.

"What about your girlfriend?" Vince asked.

"We broke up and I never told anyone anything about her so hopefully they'll think its Alita." He said,

Mark returned to the room with Tylenol and found the girl sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Take these." Mark said, handing them to her.

"Thank you." She said. "How long have we been dating?"

"Two years." He answered off the top of his head.

"Where's my house?" She asked.

"You moved in here a couple of weeks ago. All your stuff is on the way." He said, sitting next to her.

"Oh."

"We leave tomorrow so you should get some sleep." He said.

"Leave for where?" She asked.

"I go to work, you're coming with me."

"Okay." She said, lying down. She saw him begin to leave the room. "Do we sleep in different rooms?"

"I wasn't sure if…" He began.

"Do whatever we usually do. Maybe it'll help me remember." She said, shrugging.

He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but him being with her felt so right.

(Chapter 2)  
The next morning she woke up and looked at him lying next to her. When he opened his eyes he saw her watching him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're very nice. I bet I love you very much." She smiled.

"I certainly hope so." He said, leaning up and kissing her. He moaned when she let her tongue enter his mouth.

Mark pushed his conscious out of his mind and let his hands roam over her small body, removing the clothes that were in his way as he went along. He quickly made work of it and let the head of his erection tease her entrance as she bucked her hips upward, trying to get him to hurry up.

"Please." She begged.

Mark smiled as he let his erection enter her slowly, until he filled her and moved back out, before pushing back in again. He rode her slowly and gently, trying to take it easy on her small sore body. He was surprised when she dug her nails into his ass and pushed him to go deeper and moved her hips up quicker to get him to quicken the pace.

"Faster baby." She moaned.

Mark pushed in and out of her, feeling her muscles clench around him. He let his hips snap one last time, feeling her spasm and his seed fill her.

He fell to the side and pulled her to his body, falling to sleep.

Later Alita awoke from her nap and showered. She found her two bags; she figured she'd packed them to leave. She got out a pair of hip-huggers and a tank top and put them on.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I have like NO clothes." She laughed.

"We'll go shopping when we get to the next city." He said.

The two left for the airport and Alita about died when she saw all the people there and all the people who wanted Mark's autograph.

"You must be Mark's girlfriend." One person said. "I'm Glen, his best-friend."

"I'm Alita." She said.

"That's my name too." A girl said.

"No, her name is Alita." Mark laughed.

"Oh well, I'm Lita on television anyways."

"Mark essa I didn't know you liked latina's." Chavo said. "Don't hurt her or we'll kill you."

"You talk like she's your sister." Mark laughed.

"Estan un grande familia." Rey said.

Alita couldn't help but laugh and smile, she wished she'd had brothers, she'd hope they'd be just like these guys.

"Ah you speak Spanish." Chavo said, shaking his head and smiling.

"That's it isn't it Mark you like to hear the sweet nothings she tells you when you're making love." Eddie said.

"Mas." Chavo laughed.

"Oh mas." Eddie laughed next.

"Silencio locos. Si no yo digo a todo los mujers que usted estan moy poquito." Alita said, smiling.

"What did you tell them?" Mark asked when they left.

"That if they didn't be quiet I'd tell all the women they were small." She shrugged, walking toward the exit.

"Oh I love her." Mark told Glen as he watched her.

(Chapter 3)  
A month went by. A month turned into two which turned into three which turned into a year. Alita loved Mark deeply and vise versa. Mark knew he should tell her the truth, but every time he thought of what he would do without waking up to her, making love to her at night or living without her he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Alita stepped out of the doctor's office happy as could be. Pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Mark. They hadn't talked about children but she was sure he'd be happy. She walked into the arena and made her way to Mark's locker room. She saw him arguing with a short blonde.

"I love Alita. I'm sorry but we've been through for a year." Mark yelled.

"Mark…" Alita said, feeling tears swell up. "You cheated on me?"

"Baby….Alita…." He said, as she turned to run down the hall. She ran straight into a wall of flesh and felt her head hit the floor.

"Alita!!" Mark yelled, holding her in his arms.

"Mark move please." The trainer said.

Alita opened her eyes. She remembered the guys. Mark. The lie. The baby.

"Alita, baby are you okay?" She heard him say as he reached out to try and help her up.

"Don't touch me. Don't EVER touch me again." She said.

"You remember…." Mark said, looking in her eyes.

"Mi recuerdes bien. Yo no quiero mirrar usted. Todos estan mintides." Alita spouted off. "Go back to your real girlfriend." She said, looking to the blonde. "Rey will you give me a ride to the airport?"

"Yeah I'll give you a ride." He said.

Alita waited until they got out of the arena to cry. He bought her a ticket home to Seattle and gave her his number.

Alita entered her house a few hours later and called her friends from Spring Break.

"Hello?"

"Jen." She said into the phone.

"Alita!!! Where have you been?" Jen screeched.

"It's a long story." She said sadly.

"We've been worried sick. Billy's been worried sick." Jen said.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to let you know I was okay." Alita said, hanging up.

(Chpater 4)  
Five months later she met Chavo in Houston. He was supposed to go and get her stuff from Mark's house and she was searching for her cell phone on the side of the road, her rental car was sitting on the side of the road a few feet away. Her cell phone company wouldn't replace her phone without a huge deposit without her finding the old one. She heard a car coming and look up, recognizing it as the car from that night. She got in her rental and stepped on the gas petal. She felt the small car hit her back bumper and she turned down the road to Mark's house. She stopped for a second and entered the code. She managed to roll up the window just as one of the men got to it. She pulled up and saw Chavo's car and the police car out front. Alita jumped out of the car and ran toward the house. She opened the door quickly and ran to the stairs.

"Mark!!!!!!" She yelled, feeling her stomach beginning to cramp.

"Alita?" She heard him yell.

She felt the guy grab her leg and she sat on the steps to try and protect the baby. He pulled her down to the floor and straddles her legs, wrapping his hands around her neck. She felt the man being pulled off her and she stood quickly. She saw the man get out a knife as Brian hand-cuffed the second.

"Mark!!!" Alita yelled.

Somehow the guy got Mark to the floor and had the knife to his throat. He'd almost had the knife in his skin when a gun shot rang through the room and the guy fell off Mark.

Alita could feel the clenching in her stomach worsen and sat down on the second step and began to breathe.

"Is everyone okay?" Brian asked, helping Mark up. "Anyone need a doctor?"

"Uh yeah. I think we need one." Chavo said, standing by Alita. "Breathe. Put your head down, look at your feet." He said as she glared at him.

"What? That what the doctors say." He said.

"What's wrong with her?" Mark asked, coming to her side and seeing her close her eyes and breathe, holding both her arms around her stomach.

"I think she's in labor." Chavo said, helping her up.

"Labor!!!" Mark gasped.

"Yes labor!!!" Chavo yelled back, looking down at the small girl.

"Shit." Brian said. "I need an ambulance I got to stop some labor. How far along are you?" Brian asked, standing in front of her. "How far?"

"Seven……..seven months." She said.

"Shit get her to the car." Brian said. "Forget the ambulance we don't' have time to wait."

She felt someone pick her up and carry her to the car and sit down with her in their lap.

"What do we do?" She heard Brian ask someone. "Has your water broke?"

She shook her head.

"No." Mark said.

"Any problems with the pregnancy?" He asked as the pulled up to the hospital.

"Tw…….tw……..two." She groaned.

"Two what?" The nurse asked as they wheeled her through the entrance.

Alita pulled out a picture from her purse and handed it to the nurse.

"A & B. Two…..two babies." The nurse said as she looked on the other side of the doors at the three men standing there.

They took Alita and got the contractions to stop. The men looked up as the doctor entered the waiting room.

"Who's the father?" He asked.

"I am." Mark said, standing quickly. "Are they okay?"

"All three of them are fine." He smiled.

"Three? I don't give a shit about the little asshole that was shot, he can rot in hell." Mark said, heading back to the rooms to see Alita.

"I take it he hasn't figured it out." The doctor muttered.

Alita heard the door open as she slid the shirt on. She sighed as Mark hugged her.

"Too bad the little asshole is okay." Mark said, holding her.

"He's dead." Alita said.

"The doctor said all three of you were okay." He said, watching Alita start laughing.

"What is so damn funny?" He demanded.

"Me and the babies." Alita said.

"You and the baby make two." Mark said.

"No me and the babies make three. Shall I draw you a picture?" She asked, smiling.

"1…..2…..Twins!!!" Mark said, hugging her again.

"Yes." Alita said, sitting down to put on her shoes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going home." She said.

"Where's that?" He asked sadly.

"Oh….10 minutes, give or take." She said, kissing him.


End file.
